fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Ann
Please check my profile if you have any questions that doesn't directly concern the character, but my work. Thanks. belongs to [[User:Justtochi|'''Justtochi]]. You can find me [https://justtochi.tumblr.com/ |'here'].' Ann (アヌ Anu) was an Angel's Flight's Mage before the guild's disbanding. Appearance Ann is a slim young mage with average-sized breasts and of small height. Her hair is brown, straight and cut in a square, leaving two hair locks framing her face while her eyes are pink. A pink bandana partly keep her bangs from falling into her eyes. She is dressed with a pink and short-sleeved t-shirt and black jeans with black boots. Sometimes, much like Yerami, a white coat and safety glasses appear on top of her clothes, to prevent them to dirty when doing her job as a member of the Medic Team. Personality Unlike her partner Mina, Ann is shown to be a very lucid and mature mage, noticing things no one else does. However, despite her wise clarity, she's always unsure of herself, having for long believed she was only hallucinating. She's serious and untrusting to counterbalance Mina's naivety, that is often a problem. Ann is an affectionate person, always looking after her childhood friends and comrades, despite being encouraged to do the contrary. She seems to be the most compassionate mage of the guild, with Maya, who she often pities, as shown when she started to doubt herself as she was facing an hurt Natsu to examinate him. She is a loving and caring big sister, usually getting in trouble for helping enemies or Maya. Magic and Abilities Eye Magic (眼の魔法 Me no Mahō) : Ann is the second person to possess an exclusive form of Eye Magic : Heaven's Eye. * Heaven's Eye (天元 Tengen): As its names implies, Ann's Eye Magic allows her to see over long distances and even through solid objects, as shown when she could watch an unborn baby's growth or her guild members' bones to check if there were any injury. Ann uses it mostly for medical purposes. Enhanced Vision : Ann has a very keen sense of vision. She could easily spot where to examinate Natsu's body with her magic before using it, and could distinguish faces in the crowd despite being higher than ten meters above it. 'Seal Specialist : '''Like many members of her guild, Mina is skilled in the art of sealing but had to work hard for it. She followed Mina into learning it and can now recognise and decypher various seals, but cannot yet create her own. '''Medical Specialist : '''Ann is a specialist when it comes to medical knowledge and its application. She knows basic medic skills, like how to bandage, to perform CPR or to put a tourniquet on, but cannot heal in an immediate period, she only knows medecine that can cure an illness in the long-term. History When they were little, Mina and Ann lived in the same village and since they were neighbours, they quickly became friends. When Mina showed interest in seals, Ann followed her but was clearly not as talented as her friend. Someday, Yerami visited their village and noticed Mina and Ann's potential. Easily spotting a way to enroll them into the guild and to make them believe they wanted it, he seduced Mina who eventually joined Angel's Flight, soon followed by Ann who couldn't leave her childhood friend alone. At some point, she took the blame for Maya, resulting in their friendship. Synopsis Angel's Flight arc Ann is first seen among the scientists surronding Natsu, recognizable by her pink eyes. It's only much more later, during Angel's Flight's attack, that she is introduced with her partner Mina. She is ordered by Halvor Opsomer, her master, to examinate an unconscious Natsu with Mina's help. The older man leaves them to their job, with the promise to come back as soon as it's done. When he's finally out, Mina starts complaining about the task and the lack of hots guys in their guild, having eyed the battlefield and found each male fighter absolutely handsome, while there's only Yerami in their own guild. Ann silently listens to her partner's complain, busy with her visual auscultation thanks to her Heaven's Eye. Angered with Ann's silence as she tells what happened between Yerami and her, Mina suddently uses her Voice Magic, casting her Deafening Cries with a mild intensity. It's not enough to harm Ann but it bothers her, making her stop her examination. Annoyed, the oldest tells Mina she heard her, then procedes to admit her doubts to the youngest. To ease Ann's mind, Mina uses her Sound Magic to reproduce the baby's heartbeat, commenting on how cute it is, but is soon again complaining how it's ruining the view of such an handsome torso and offers to kill it. But her partner doesn't seem to agree with her. Shocked by such an offer, Ann explains they can't do so or the Master would kill them, since the boy is his researchs' product, but Mina doesn't change her mind. Convinced they're real angels, she comments that they should be allowed to decide one's death, since they deserve everything on Earth. She is interrupted by Halvor's entrance, that requests them to get out of the room while he creates his Sensory Chains. The Medic Team immediatly obeys without a word. Later, Ann is seen sneaking into Maya's cell to free the younger girl, that silently thanks her. Feeling guilty, Ann admits she wanted to help the slave sooner and quit the guild, but wasn't brave enough and didn't wanted to leave Mina behind. She also excuses herself for the latter's attitude, stating that she used to be innocent and gentle, but was corrupted by Yerami's bad influence. As Maya is about to escape, Ann reveals her happiness, grateful to feel useful. Then, shortly after, Ann and Mina are again together, but arguing this time. Ann wants Mina to give Maya her voice back, but the younger teammate doesn't want to. The two engage in a fight : Mina uses her Deafening Cries and sound waves with her Sound Magic to deafen her friend while Ann dodges with ease and, with the help of the room's content, knock her out, making her Voice Seal on Maya dissapear as the Angel's Flight Headquarters crumble, threatening to crush them. As she holds her unconscious partner, her Angel's Flight mark vanishes, implying the defeat of their master. In tears, Ann mutters that everything is finally over, then dissapears under the building's fall. Trivia * Ann stated having been terrified of her enhanced eyesight when she was younger because no one else could see like her. When she discovered it was Magic when reading Mina's books, it eased her mind. Quotes * (To Maya) ''"You know, I think I should have done the same as you forever ago, running away from this creepy place. But I just couldn't stand leaving Mina behind... She's like a little sister to me." * (To Maya) "My eyes... I always believed I was cursed for the things I saw when no one else could... But now I'm happy... I'm happy my eyesight helped you." * (To Mina) "I'm not sure about this anymore... I used to be, but now I wonder if we're not just toys in the Master's hands like this poor boy..." Links Articles from Fairy Tail Wikia I copied-pasted pieces of to write my own because I suck, I put them her so no one would blame me of not giving credits or stealing : * Richard Buchanan → Magic and Abilities Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Angel's Flight Members Category:Le Lourd Secret'sTimeline Category:Justtochi's Content